Rose fist Style
by Lynthrocropia
Summary: Tim finds himself drawn into the swirls of a certian girl's cape...
1. Investigations

The problem, Tim decided, was that it just was too easy.

He had started the same way anyone started. He found himself staring at her ass.

Tim Drake was a stereotypical young man, if you happened to be picking up your stereotype on the TV Land Channel. No, he wasn't quite so like that. For example, he doubted that any of those people got their kicks from, well, getting kicks in. Stomachs. Those were good for kicking. The square of the chest. That was great, actually.

Tim, you see, had primarily been trained in the martial arts realm by the Lady Shiva Woosen. Shiva, who was one of the deadliest martial artist in the world. Shiva, who was -the- female mercenary. In the world where Deathstroke was a king, and Cain was the expelled prince, Shiva stood alone and respected. She had taken Tim under her wing and taught him all she knew in the non-lethal arts. Supposedly, she had done so to manipulate him into defeating King Snake, but that hardly explained why, for no reason, she had come to save him years later. Shiva was one of the best martial artist in the world. She had trained Tim, and therefore he had his style. Shiva was a female, and therefore used her legs more than her arms in fighting, and the punches were lightning quick and delicate blows of destruction, instead of the favored haymaker technique of men.

Tim had his own style, but it was essentially Shiva's. Quite an embarrassment, when Batman had taken him, along with the rest of the family, to meet the sensei of senseis. The Batman had come at the beck of the master to have his style evaluated, a quarter decade regularity. They were also to compete in a freindly tournament among the others. The sensei had read Robin's style, and proclaimed it to be the best masculine adaptation of the honed Feminine Fist.

Then the sensei had seen Batgirl, and let his jaw drop. Robin was familiar, through it was odd for a geriatric old man to have the same reaction of a 15 year old teenager.

That had been the start of it. The tournament.

David Cain had shown up to fight, to be evaluated. He had been surprised to see his daughter there, but only wished her luck as she fought, and won.

Afterwards, he'd approached the young scarlet fighter, and warned him that if he did anything inappropriate, he would hunt him down and make him ingest certain organs through various orifices that were not meant for such purposes.

The really surprising thing is that Batman had approached behind the assassin and informed the killer that he would have to wait in line if Tim did said inappropriate things. Shiva had come up behind Tim and said that, he certainly would not do any such things! She would make sure of it, she would be there for the full extent of Tim's first experiences in such matters.

Cain's eyebrows had gone up. Batman's probably had, except he had _that_ face set, through the mask. Mask be damned, however, if Tim's hadn't gone up when Shiva had made her statement stick by reaching down and grabbing hold of Robin's left cheek. How her hand had gotten through his cape unnoticed, he wasn't quite sure. How he had managed to jump 2 feet straight up alone was another mystery. Batman had stepped around Cain, who was quite bemused, and started walking firmly towards Shiva, who had flashed a delightful smile at Cain, slapped Robin's ass playfully, and than dashed away, the Batman right behind her.

"She likes you" Cain had said. Robin tugged nervously at his collar.

"Who?"

"Shiva. She likes you. Remarkable woman."

"...oh" Robin managed to say. A part of his mind was screaming, 'She just grabbed your ass! That's a good sign!'

"yeah. From a long family of assassins and martial artists. Developed the feminine fist. She's a great fighter. She and her sister held off government purges in Japan of their kind, a few decades ago."

"Sister?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Beautifull Woman. Never involved directly, but still a great martial artist. Better in bed, hehe. Older than Shiva by 10 years. I loved her..."

"How did she die?"

"Shiva... wasn't always as good as a fighter. She was overwhelmed, and they slit...Her, throat while she was asleep."

"What.. was Shiva's older sister's name?"

"We don't really know. The Woosan's let them choose their own name. She picked... Cassandra."

"...You said you loved...your daughter" Tim's face lit up in revelation.

"She comes from good stock, kid. Not by my contribution, either. I feel I betrayed her Mother when I made her into...what she was. We had a falling out, me and Her. I stole away in the middle of the night with Cassie, and was going to come back, but. The Japanese Security Agency announced it was going to purge assassin's from it's land, and I dared not risk it with an infant. That would be about... 13 years ago." Cain finished up.

Nightwing had approached, pleased as he always had been the other times after receiving great praise in his aerial skills from the master.

"What? 13 years ago..." Nightwing said. 13 years ago, Robin had been born and the flying Grayson's, had died.

"Ah. Nightwing. I've been meaning to talk to you. Are you aware that Desmond has been increasing the bounty on you?"

"Really?" Dick's face lit up. If the bounty was being increased, than that meant Desmond, Blockbuster, was feeling the heat Dick liberally applied to his operations.

"yes. I've decided, however, to steer quite clear of your state. The last time I was there, I lost something very dear to me." Cain said, sternly. Robin wondered away by than. He had, after all, just learned something very interesting, and was fully intent on investigating it thoroughly. First thing, he decided, was to learn how to read styles.

"Sensei" he said, approaching the man's position, where he was eating, a light meal inbetween his readings.

"Ah, yes. The young protegee of the Gotham clan. Come. Sit. Pour an old man some wine"

"Who are you to be calling yourself old? I am far older than you," another old man who sat beside the sensei bickered.

"Chiun, my freind, I am not so old as you, but I am indeed an old man. I won this position through sweat blood and tears, and you have only managed to maintain yours by mere influence."

"Mere influence? You best. I proclaim a contest than. Anyone of your protegee's against any of mine." the aged man said. Robin noted a golden fleck in his eyes, amber colored. Korien, Tim deduced.

"We shall have this news after this. I am to talk to the young one now"

"You're lucky. An American, so respectful. In my experience, American's are impatient and foolish."

"You base your opinion on a scant few. Look, if you had only selected a tutoring from Gotham, instead of one given to you, than you would surely have a better pupil. This one's master alone is younger than your protegee, yet he is a master of a flourish of arts, protecting his city and the world."

"And dressing like a flying rodent"

"Hey!" Robin said.

"His matters are his own. His chosen dress isn't a problem. He has managed to steal his disciples from the gapes of despair. This couldn't have anything to do with the fact that when your new president dispatched your pupil to destroy him, he was returned to the New York asylum beaten and bruised, could it?" the old sensei intoned, who had by now had his cup filled from the bottle of wine by Robin. He hadn't acknowledged Robin for it.

"Do you not have a protegee to speak to?" the Korean said.

"Do you not have a soap opera to watch, Chiun?" the sensei countered. The Korean bustled away to a tent, which held a TV, with a satellite dish connected to it.

"Yes?" The sensei said, addressing Robin.

"I... Sensei, I wish to learn to read styles."

"Ah. I see. No doubt, it would have a positive repurcussion for your line of work. I shall teach you, as long as you keep the wine flowing." The old master said.

-


	2. Assignment

"Ah... I see..." Robin said. He wasn't too certain, but this wine. Apparently, the ancient Asian could hold his liquor. The wine was undoubtedly of the rice variety, and very high proof. Through, of course it hadn't been measured, but still. Robin had somehow ended up sipping some of the sweet sickness himself. He was quite buzzed. Of course, this was not the place to be buzzed. He was surrounded by older, more experienced martial artists, many of whom wanted him dead. Dead dead dead. He took another sip.

Ok. Another gulp. This was good wine, after all.

"My dear boy" The master apparently hiccupped. Robin wasn't sure, "You shouldn't consume so heavily. You must be ready to watch when Remo faces one of your comrades. Who knows. Your master might even select you, if he really wants to humiliate Chiun. He does need it, of course. Cocky and arrogant." he said, wisely sipping the wine. Robin wasn't sure, but the master had gone from drunk to sober, instantly.

"So... nah...Dic-" The boy stopped himself "Nightwing'll take him. Tim was quite sure his 'older brother' would be the one selected to face Remo, if Batman himself didn't want to. He had been thinking it over, absentmindedly in the back of his head, while also going through the identifying steps to read styles. It was quite easy to spot the influences, he noted. Anyway, Batman would most likely have one of them take on Remo. He thought for a while. Hm. Nightwing, yes. Most likely. Someone who had been around just long enough for that to happen. Who else ? Tim didn't doubt his prowess, not against civilians, or even other 'established' Martial Artist. He'd gone through that problem well enough during the contamination fiasco, even while recovering from the clench. Still, this was a government assassin who had managed to take down everyone but Batman, so far. While, there was indication of another person, Nuihc, according to the files.

"Through it would be most wise for your sensei to face your companion, as it is the most likely, he may not do so, in order to spare the boy's ego. That leaves three. Your sensei isn't going to show his face if he doesn't need to. He also won't show his fist. This leaves you, and Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul, however, has already been injured by a torn ligament against this very Remo already in this early tournament." The old Asian said, simply enough. He finished the sentence with a small sip of the wine.

"No. Dick will face him." Tim said, more to re-assure himself than to get in an argument with the master.

"Who?" Nightwing asked.

"Ah, young man. Have you come to share the joy and revelry, and partake of the last wine from free Canton, or come all this journey to the top simply to tell your younger man it is time for bed?" Nightwing listened with consideration. Than he made the warrior's bow, and carefully took the cup from Robin's hand. Than he yanked Tim's arm and through him into the tent's doorway.

"I have had enough of the sweet liquid for both of us, good sir. For both of us, and for the Family, for the lifetimes from the birth of our ancestors to the deaths of those who follow us" Grayson said, before dragging Robin the hell out of there.

"Babs?" Dick said to himself. Sort of.

"_Yeah, short pants_?"

"What do we do for a 15 year old who has to face the country's deadliest non-commission assassin in the morning with a hangover?" The small sound of static came from Nightwing's ear-piece.

"Which country, boy-wonder?" Oracle finally managed to respond.

"Ours"

"Convince Batman to have Cassie do it"

"Been trying. Ever since the messenger arrived in our tent. Bruce just said 'Tim'"

"_I'm not supposed to know his secret identity_"

"Your also not supposed to use the security footage from Titan's tower of the male showers, but that doesn't stop you."

Thankfully, Static can't blush. "_That was Canary's request. She wanted to make sure that Roy would be safe, so I gave her a feed whenever he's there, which is most of the time_."

"I...Sure, uh-huh .. I... Anyway... What do we do. Jean-Paul is out. We've been working on the guy's style from the tape of it, through. Cassie would be bringing out the big guns too early. Batman, as acting head of the clan, according to the tourny rules, can't do it. I've been trying to, but you know how Bruce can be."

"_Diamatap_" Canary's voice cut in.

"_Say wha_?" Static can't blush, but it can convey large amounts of confusion, through multiple satellite bounces and across three continents.

"_I needed Ice Cream and was listening in. And you don't use enough shampoo, boy-wonder_"

Ok, so static can blush. Just not when its coming from Oracle. "on with it" Nightwing muttered.

"Anyway. Back when Ollie would sauce himself, and need to do something in the morning, he would drink a bottle of Daimatap. It would replenish the fluids in his system, to counter-act the hangover. Also, just drink lots of water, and have Cassie give the kid a backrub. Canary out"

"Ok. Thats nice. Thats a good plan. Now where do I find a bottle of Daimatap in AFRICA!?!" Nightwing asked. He had subconsciously wondered back towards the Tent, complete with Goofy looking bat symbol sown into the fabric of the doorway. Tim had been protesting the entire time, but stopped once his cape was released. He promptly went about the business of cleaning the red soil off of his... red leotard...Tim sighed.

"The red medical chest, 4th section, second tray" Batman said, not looking up from the laptop he was currently viewing the earlier fight with. Almost as an after thought, the caped crusader added. "It works wonders on hangovers, and every time someone new shows up, the master likes to get them to waists his precious free Canton wine."

"And where was this stuff 12 years ago?" Dick couldn't help but wonder, as he took the bottle from said red-chest and gave it to Tim, who morosely started to drink it.


	3. fight

It hadn't felt this good when Spoiler had grabbed his ass. 

Wait a second... wasn't he technically _with_ Stephanie Brown ?

Than again... Batman hadn't been too sane throughout all that. After all, he had gone around making random people members of the family. Without the kidnapping ritual. Not to mention the entire Hugo Strange fiasco. So, yeah... maybe. Wait a second. How was Tim relating Batman to how he was with his girlfriend ? 

And if Stephanie was his girlfriend, why was he letting an extremely hot girl whom he was quite sure would be better accepted into his little group of peers, grope him ? 

Besides the fact that it felt damn good. 

Tim just didn't know what to think anymore. He really didn't. He just let himself melt into his girl- er... his comrade's hands. He swigged lazily on the percolate bottle, an action he had seen practiced on far to many winos. 

"Ah, Babs, you getting this feed?" Nightwing said, with the awful 'I'm a good older brother' tone of voice that always made Tim's shoulder tense up. Except of course, if Cassandra Cain was going to have anything to do about that, no force on earth (or New Genesis) would be able to make Tim's shoulders tense. 

"Its so cute!" came the odd voice from Oracle. It was part of the Nightwing mythos in Bludhaven. That if there was a nagging voice floating in the air, you would shortly have the living shit beaten out of you. Whenever the floating voice was nice, you'd be lucky enough to be tied with the slightly softer ropes. If there was no voice at all, you would run for your life. Unless, of course, Nightwing was humming. Than you could be confident just to go on your merry way and take the punch like a man and get tied up, heck. You could even complain, if you were feeling lucky. 

Currently, said floating voice was busy cooing at the image of Batgirl rubbing Robin in an oh-so-wrong manner. She let out loud sigh. "Memories" She was interrupted from the most languid of moments, by a little red dot blinking on her monitor, which was, surprisingly, located among the other red dots. This one, through, was bigger.

"Yes, boss?" she asked. 

"Oracle. I..." the gruff voice was rather distant sounding, despite the fact it should have accurately been picked up by the live feed active through Night wing's comm. set. She typed something real fast, and soon the remote camera was turned slowly towards a large black form of a cape, topped by the tips of two pointy ears, hunched over in thought. The figures head rose. "Need a contact with Black Canary"

"Sure boss" Babs typed something which made Nightwing laugh, with the purpose of confusing Batman into thinking she was patching through the link. He wasn't, but she didn't need to know. 

"He looks so cute like that" Canary whispered into Babs ear. She continued, louder this time. "Canary here"

"Canary. As Oracle has, undoubtedly, told you, My associates" Dinah read this as 'children' "and I are in an undisclosed" 'Africa' "location. The purpose of this event is a martial arts tournament, of which I feel it would be proper if those of my comrades would attend. Thus, in another four years, it would be relevant for you to join us." Dinah read this as 'would you like to go out' She therefore answered. A little too quickly.

"YES!" The fact that it would be another four years, well. That was beyond the point. 


	4. response

"ow" Remo muttered, holding his crotch. 

"Holy shit!" Nightwing said.

"Nightwing" The voice was evident. Even Chiun winced. 

"Sorry. but... but... God damn!" the former Robin exclaimed, mouth agape with shock at the performance his little brother had just given. 

Nightwing than took the Look with about as much dignity as he could muster. Fortunately, his brother stepped up to the plate.

"I...beat...I...Holy shit!" Robin exclaimed. Batman's left eye shifted abruptly from his oldest to his youngest. (its thought. The age difference between Cassandra and Tim wasn't established. but than, Cassandra was a friend of the family, not one of them. Really, the idea of a romance if she was ? Quite cute, but incesty)

Under the intense glare of the urban legend, eventually, the raven headed boys had to consent.

"Sorry" mumbled Grayson. 

"...sir" added Drake. 

"I understand, that since it was the heat of battle, and you just performed...exceptionally, you would be. Excited." Thus, gave the batman his apology accepted to Tim. Dick, through... "Nightwing. You are to win this day of the tournament. After that, I give you the task of finishing the perishable items in food trunk A, section C-1."

"You have proven a worthy fighter in order to extend the Woosen school of martial arts. I'm not getting any younger, you know. Need a heir in case for some reason she actually does kill me..." Lady Shiva said, emerging from the crowd. Robin looked around, than scratched his hand, giving a pleading Look to his mentor (cough, 2nd father, cough) and than looking wide eyed at Shiva. The entire thing screamed 'who, me?' 

"Um... what exactly are you saying, about my little brother?" Nightwing, who had been quite successful in dealing with women throughout his life, even dangerous ones (and the ones who remember that he slept with huntress wince) stepped in. 

"I'm saying, _dick_, That I want babies. With him. Now." 

-

Several thousand miles away; "thppppppppz" 

"What the hell?!"  
"Thank god my equipment is water shielded."

"Woo! Go Timbo! Assassins are great in the sack!"

"Roy"

"Yes... uh... Canary"

"Clean up your mess"

"Your the one who sprayed it"

"Roy. Wipe up the mess"

"Its cause I'm male, isn't it!?!"

"Not true. We don't hate Timmy, and he's male"

"He's 14. You can make him do anything you want.

"What about Nightwing"

"Robbie is soooooooooo Carpet bagged"

"Roy! The mess"

"...yes ma'am"

-

Happy Harbor: "Gooooo Rob!"

"gotthecasoandthechipswhat'dImiss?"

"Lady Shiva just propositioned Robin"

"Ohokaythatsprettycool"

"look up the 4th meaning for proposition in that dictionary, will you Imp?"

"Holyshit!thisIgotta...

-

Africa: "...seeformyself. Robbie! You... you...Lucky...Oh, hi Nightwing...wait a second"

"Bartholomew"

"eeeeeeeep....ohmygodyoursoscary...

-

The moon: "You gotta hide me. Batman's gonna kill me. Again. I interrupted him. Again. Please. Help me. Help me." Impulse finished pleading to the Flash

Of course, to the other members of the JLA, that was heard as "yougottahideme..." 

"I take it this is the result of Young Justice being tapped into the JLA Lines, which are in turn tapped into mine" Oracle's floating head was going around in the distance.

"Yo, Wally! You catch that last thing?"

"Yeah! Poor Timbo. Seem's he's inherited Robbie's Charm along with his tights."

"ROY! THE MESS!"

"You are so whipped!" Wally laughed. 

"Wally... Iris is on the phone"

"CRAP" this elected a chuckle from Superman. When the others looked at him, he just looked back, goofy grin. Green Lantern opened his mouth. 

"A) Jade B) Takes one to know one, and I'm taking Lois on a date before Batman tracts this feed back to the moon. In 5"

"He was joking, right"

"Had to be joking"

"Ahem" Batman's voice, already disturbing when at normal volumes, was on the loud speaker system. 

"eep" Wally said, who was thereby being consoled by his uncle as he fallowed Impulse around the planet. 

-

In Africa:

"is he laughing to himself?" Nightwing asked Tim. Tim, who had just been faced with , well. many things, went silent. Till he got a com hook on his ear piece. 

"TIM! ROBIN! WHAT IS THIS FROM ARSENAL !?!?!" Stephanie Brown's voice screamed in his ear. He winced. Than he heard the tinny sound recording that had quickly been assembled using Oracles technology from all of the microphones placed on the clan members.

"eep!" Robin started to run. Fortunately, he ran right into the arms of the only seemingly sane person at the moment.

Excluding Batman, who was just a bit... too sane. 

"Cassie! Thank god!" Tim said, settling into a hug from the silent fighter. She kissed the top of his head through the mask. 

"You fight good today." She said. He relaxed considerably, thinking he was in the arms of a friend. 

"Agree with Shiva. You make good babies. Very cute today" She stated honestly. 

Tim's eyes snapped open.


	5. freakout

Notes:

Batman: 35+

Dick : 10 less than batman. Batman was started when Bruce was .. 23. Robin came a year later. Age 14. 14 + 12 = 26 

Dick's first tournament at age 14. officially adopted at age 12, came 13 soon after. Tim is 15. 26-15 =11. Dick was 12 when he held Tim. Tim has seller memory. (hell, I remember stuff happening outside of my mum when I was in the womb) Tim was 2. Remembered the holding, and the quad. summersault. 

Cassandra is at least 2 years older than Tim. Tim is 15. Add age variables, and Cassandra is 16. Tim is recently turned 15 (He was 14 when I was 10 and he was new. I'm 16. He's still 14. It got annoying. Him and Jubilee.) Cassandra will soon turn 17. 

Oracle- 30

Jim Gordan : 57

Impulse : (1)4. 

Arrowette : 13

Spoiler: 15, soon 16

Lady Shiva- 33, but from her body, you wouldn't know it.

Remo: 42, but younger seeming.

Chiun: Sky's the limit. 

Turns out its much harder to right Impulse and the flash. Which reminds me; Fellow titans are in the same age bracket as Nightwing. Same with Batty and the JLA, excluding Plas, who we'll consider younger than elongated man, thereby making him... 24. GL is 28. Canary, is 29. Close enough. Olly (GA) is. um. 40. Yeah, sure. 40. or late thirties. 

These are all guesses and I'm betting, some misses, on my part. But oh well.

-

"Oracle! Please! Come on! Just get me the ticket. I'll go back to Brentwood." Tim was very busy pleading with the laughing computer whiz. 

"Bent wood?" Cassandra took the moment to ask. 

Tim eeped again. Jumped into the air straight up 2 feet again. Felt dejected she hadn't bothered to grab his ass. 

"NO! bRentwood" Time all but screamed at the girl. 

"Oh. Ok. Still. Bent Wood." She said, before pointing to the door of the cape, where Remo stood, humbly. 

"Uh... you know this place is wired. and there's Batman. and Nightwing. And.." Robin said, frantically. His mask lenses, however, started to darken into their white opaque status, indicating the head's up feed. 

"You know. That was very good fighting today. Don't worry. I don't want to kill you. I'm shocked, but I can't exactly go about the process of taking on a clan just for being racked. Now, if I was the master..."

"Why'd you try to kill Batman last year ?" 

"I normally serve the president. Cure went rogue last year, after I was ordered to kill Batman. Cure saw this as much to much of a risk after I failed once. We'll get back to business after that scumbag leaves office. You know he tried to have me kill Superman?" Remo said. He still stood silent at the entrance. 

"You know... I once kicked him in the nuts. Didn't know it was him. A league of injustice thing. Decided to try and crush the Justice League by going after the Youth Justice League. ... Red Tornado named us officially. Young Justice was captured. We fought back. They weren't expecting for the titan's to intervene. Nightwing was bouncing around and next thing I know, the only person who isn't fighting is Luther. So I, um. kicked him in the balls. Hard enough to snap the cup. To put him a foot into the air. Batman put my cracked boot in a trophy case." Robin said, trying not to laugh. 

"....could I have a cheese stick?" Remo said, after snickering for a few minutes. 

"You. Came here. for a cheese stick ?" 

"What? Its not like I'm using the excuse of food to spend time around you like Cassandra does."

"WHAT?" 

"Cure has been freelancing itself out to WayneCorp, which doesn't like third world dictators. Oracle has sent me in on some of the nastier things. One time she messed up and I accidentally got a party line between her and canary."

"...Sure" Tim said.

"Huh?" Remo asked, but than quickly caught the double pack of Cheese-sticks. 

"Specially made not to be harmful to the system. WayneCorp special edition, at a pretty penny from the 'man" 

"Noted..." Remo said, before he left. Oh Glorious Cheese!!!! Cheese!

"What are you eating?" Chiun demanded. Remo simply took on cheese-stick and stuck it into the Korean's mouth. 

Strangely, Chiun didn't spit it out. He instead chewed it. 

"No toxins. None at all." He said. Than he brightened. "So. No wonder you always wanted the cheese-burgers in your youth" 

"mmmhm!" Remo agreed, nodding. 

-

"But Listen here, Timster. It is perfectly normal for Cassandra to be attracted to you. You are the person closest to her age. Nightwing is obviously taken. She considers batman to be a father figure. She didn't have time for puberty, so the emotional aspect is now hitting in. She also wants to experience the social side of life, and believe it or not, Your the most social of the bunch. " Black Canary continued her practice of calming the shocked hormonal hero. 

After all, she had practically raised Roy. 

Outside of the heroin. and the abuse from Olly. and the times Roy spent on the road. and....

After all, she had looked over Roy for a few months at a time. 

"But. But. _I_ look up to batman as a father. Hello! Incest!"

"Relax. She looks up to him as a father-figure. but, believe it or not, she's not a family member. The closest she gets to that is. Well. I don't know. Friend of the family. Maybe she's like me" 

"Huh? Like as in your Oracle's friend?" 

"No... More like as...well..." Canary was at a lost. However, Oracle came to her rescue, returning from the kitchen with a tray of steaming coffee. 

"No. More like she and Batman go at it like horny rabbits occasionally" She said, taking her rightful place in front of the computer. One would think that this would upset Canary. No.

"Kinky Rabbits, actually."

-

Tim was slowly trying not to choke on his own tongue. First, he had dropped open his mouth, but than... when the kinky term had come in, he'd snapped it shut and swallowed. Hard. He slowly relaxed his jaw, and breathed. He listened to the re-assuring silence that happened whenever he knew oracle to be listening.

Of course, that wouldn't be any fun. So, Cassandra just had to make things interesting. Since she didn't have a black skirt... 

"Like Kinky Rabbits sounds good" She stated, walking up behind Tim and wrapping one arm around Tim's shoulder. The other held one of the glorious cheese-sticks. Tim tried to collapse. He fell forward. He tried. That's when Cassandra caught him.

"You had good fight. Need a good back rub. Loosen you up"

"Ok" Tim said. He really should have been alerted, but. Oh no. Things were not that easy. He half walked, half was carried towards the cot where she had rubbed his back the night before. He laid down with a sigh. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the rubbing sensation along his neck. 

Than he heard the snap. Simple enough. She had removed his cape. That made sense.

A zipper.

Um... maybe the Kevlar plate ? He still had the green undershirt, right? 

The snap of Gore-Tex. Well. Maybe she didn't like rubbing this hard without her gloves on. 

He stopped when he realized she had his shirt over his head. She paused for a second, as he tensed. He figured nothing wrong could come of it. He relaxed. She continued to pull the shirt of his head. Than her soft skin (they had softened under the gloves, and Oracle had introduced her to lotion) worked its way into his tense back. From his neck, and lower. From his shoulders, and lower. From his thoracic spine and lower. From his lumbar spine and lower. 

It was right about than when Tim realized she had run out of back and was working on something else. He whimpered, but softly.

Than he heard another click...


	6. metal health

"mmmmmmm.... Alfred's Cookies and Tim's half naked. All is right in the world. I'm just tho happy!" Nightwing said, his false lisp swinging clear through the tent as he unsnapped his other gauntlet. 

"Do you have any idea how revolting it is to see Robin not wearing a shirt with Batgirl groping him ?"

"What, you mean you never looked into your mirror at Gotham University ?" Oracle's voice came floating out. Nightwing snorted in defeat. 

"That's very uncute of you, Dickie" Oracle continued. 

"Just how many camera's do you have watching me anyway ?"

" At a minimum ? 5. 17 in your shower"

"You only have to ask"

"I did. You installed 13 through 17 when you were drunk."

At this point in time, Tim and Cassandra had taken to exchanging glances and looking back at Nightwing, who was stuttering with an open mouth. 

"And keep your mouth closed when you chew"

and spraying cookie crumbs everywhere. Dicks mouth shut. He snorted again, and chewed his cookies with a vengeful malice. Cassandra looked at Tim, who had been staring straight forward as she leaned over him, and shrugged with a smirk. 

Tim had been trained by Nightwing on the art of flying and all things rooftop, so he didn't mind the fact that she was upside down one bit. Especially not when she continued to grope him oh so wonderfully. 

"Tim. Stop letting yourself be molested by Cassandra. Cassie, don't feel Robin up when he's in the costume."

"But not in Costume" Cassandra stated simply. 

"Cassie. He could be but naked except for the mask. He'd still be in costume."

"Sounds good" Batgirl stated simply. Robin, who had by this point realized he was on video tape which would no doubt be shown to Stephanie if he ever did anything stupid to Young Justice, the titans, are anyone else in his 'Community', decided to do the only sensible thing that came to mind. 

WHAM

"Hey! Little Bro is already to the point of banging his head in frustration concerning girls of our nature"

WHAM

"Robin." The voice commanded. Tim's head hung in mid-air, halfway back down to the table. 

Nightwing's mouth hung open as he was about to stuff another cookie into it. 

Cassandra looked around. She jumped across the room and had given Tim half the cookie before she herself finished chewing and swallowing the chocolate-strewn morsel. 

"Me or him?" Nightwing asked, serious.

"Robin" Batman repeated again. 

"Yes sir?" Tim asked, vaguely. 

"Knowing females, you will undoubtedly bang your head more. I suggest you do it on something other than a steel bar of your cot. Something that won't bend and can reverb most of the blow is suggested. 

Nightwing nodded at this statement, chewing on another cookie. Cassandra looked puzzled, which is an understatement for Timothy. 

"Yes... Sir?"

"This hard. No bend. Bouncy" Cassandra said, before placing her left hand on her right breast, rubbing up and down. 

A slight drop of blood appeared out of Tim's left nostril. He blamed it on banging his head into the steel bar of his cot. He sat up and hung his head in shame. 

"Ahem... She meant the kevlar plate, Timbo" Nightwing said, trying desperately to save his little brother from mortification. Cassandra would have nothing of that. 

"Here" she said, before grabbing his head and slamming it in-between her breasts. She dropped his stunned form down to the cot. 

He was unconscious, but with a very happy look on his masked face. Nightwing slowly finished his cookie, than, after fully removing his gloves, went to the table where Cassandra had placed Robin's red-breasted kevlar vest.

Than he proceeded to bang himself on the head with it. 

" Why do they do this, Alfred ?" Batman asked, as the elderly butler walked into the tent fresh from the Mess area, where he had earned several million cooking for men who normally ate only K-type rations. 

"I believe Master Timothy learned it from Master Richard, Sir" Was all the old British man said. 

"Yes, but... where did Dick learn it?" Bruce (who was never Batman to the man who had seen him from Diapers onward)

"Perhaps he picked it up from one of his teachers"

"Maybe when Ollie taught him archery..."

"Or maybe when you couldn't solve the Scarecrow's formula, Mrs. Kyle was making her first appearances, and Wonder Woman was new to the world, and you broke the ping-pong table with your forehead. Master Dick was still in stay with us before officially becoming a ward. He was... I believe, 11, Sir."

"I do believe he never exhibited it until after the week in Star City with Ollie and Roy."

"I also have an impressive collection of broken TV Trays whenever you would retire to the Den to watch the latest captured footage of Catwoman"

"Must have been Roy"

"Hey! Bat-buns. Roy learned it from Dickie" Canary's voice floated into the air, as she swallowed a spoon of Chocolate Chip Mint. Off to the side, Oracle was slamming her forehead into a spare keyboard, muttering something about irresponsible boy wonders and their lifestyles. 

"I Do not bang my forehead in frustration"

"Indeed not, Master Bruce. The habit outgrows itself after the age of 30. I myself used to bang my own head in concern over Lesley and those young braggarts at the medical college."

Oracle sat bolt upright. 

"Only 4 more years!" She said, joyously. That's when she looked at the Camera monitoring Tim. 

"So cute!" Cassandra cooed, as she pulled up the covers to Tim's neck. 

Batman frowned. Well, actually, he didn't change his facial expression, but he still frowned. "Nightwing. How many opponents have we defeated this time?"

Dick looked up, the red gorget in his hand quivering from its sudden stop.

"And for that matter, how many matches have we lost?"

"We only lost to ourselves so far. 140 wins."

"That's 15 more than last time. I shall make the withdrawal tomorrow. In the meantime, pack up, and keep Lady Shiva away from Tim. Its the last thing Drake needs to have illegitimate grandchildren by an assassin. He and Dana have had enough. 


	7. Fly into the sunset

Tim sat back on the private plane's luxurious chair. He sighed. He also nursed his head. 

"I told you not to bang your head against a steel bar" Batman said, without looking back. Tim didn't even ask. It was a fact of life that Batman would be able to know all about Tim when he was in a proximity of physical touch with him. Ahem, not _that_ kind of touching. 

"But that didn't hurt. Cassandra..."

"You know you liked it little bro. You know you did" Nightwing interjected. He himself was perfectly fine. He had long ago learned the use of a kevlar plate for head frustration. Of course, he had learned also that it needs to be empty for it not to hurt. 

"It helps when the kevlar is hallow" Batman said. Nightwing shot his mentor a hurt look. 

"and why exactly was I not informed?" 

"You needed the excuse for your head and Barbara. Not to mention the fact that kevlar thin enough for us to work with was only 3 months old before you were equipped with it."

"THREE MONTHS! I was running around without bullet proofing for 3 extra months that weren't needed?"

" and I had to blackmail Superman in order to brake into the government facility, which took 2 months in of itself"

"Sir... There's a Mr.. Kent tapping on the windshield. Something about him calling in a favor"

"...my editor must have won a bet. damn bastard... Very well, Alfred. Let him in." Batman said. The planes engines slowed down automatically as the door opened. They didn't need to, considering that if they sucked onto Superman's cape, they would be the one scattered across the freeway, not he, but programming is programming. 

-Gotham clock tower-

"So than Lois calls me with this evil plan, and I set it up for Batman to take down the Falcon remnants that have nested in the suicide Slum territory, while she gets Clark to vacation with her in California. Superboy is on hand to handle anything major long enough for Clark to come back, and Batman will get some new people to terrorize. In the meantime, Nightwing will watch Gotham for the time being, while Commissioner Atkins has done a temp exchange of young officers of all types, to be exchanged. Amy'll get a new rookie, and Montoya will get a note from Daddy asking for the young fool to watch over my apartment for the time being. As an added bonus, Tim will get sent with Cassandra to keep Bludhaven at a simmer, so batbutt won't have to worry about an over boil upon his return." Babs finished explaining, before grinning over he mug of soup. Dinah Lance (II) smiled just as evilly around the spoon of ever present ice-cream (its very hard not to burn calories while dodging Ak-47 rounds).

"Of course, Robin will need an assistant to help, and Roy has watched the haven before as well. This means I'll have to babysit Lian in Metropolis for the time being." the older woman added. Both chuckled something quite envious.

"So who exactly planned all this, again ?"

"Lois said J'onn suggusted it to her recently"

"Those evil martians" both women giggled insanely again. 

-Wayne cc45 private jet, runway, Africa, location undisclosed-

"...I see. Very well." Batman said, before pressing a button. 

"Oracle here" Bab's computer voice began to float throughout the air. 

"We have. A situation. I'm sure you've already recieved Superman's file."

"yes" Oracle said. Bab's continued to giggle. 

"I agree with his plan."

"Undersood. Oracle out" the tinny voice finished. 

-New York City, DC east coast offices, Time publishing building #74-

"$200, 300, 400,500" Mr. O'niel finnished counting out. "There is your half, Ms. Grayson."

"A pleasure doing buisness with you, Mr. O'niel" the holy scribe (ok, so I collected the JLA vs. Titan's mini-series. Twice) responded. 

"Oh no. The pleasure was all in conning the Metropolis division, with you"

"Indeed"

-

end rose fist style. 

Robin (II) will be the focus of the next fic I write, but the others will get out sooner... Through, really, It could take a decade to write the other aspects of the severe swiss cheese block of loop-holes so if anyone (and by anyone, I mostly mean those who Submit to the Family-Archives) would take a shot at it, I'd be very gratefull. The e-mail is lynthrocropia@yahoo.com 


End file.
